Are you stupid ?
by xLoveYouAnyway
Summary: Ou quand Amérique se rend compte qu'il lui faut quelque chose de plus pour être un véritable héro...


_Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Hetalia, appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Sinon, je ne serai pas occupée à écrire des fanfictions sur APH._

**Note de début : Bon, voici un petit OS sur Amérique. Il y a des fautes, je reprendrais ça avec un bêta... C'est un un petit texte tout simple, avec de l'humour, c'est tout. Un texte sans prétention, le premier OS que j'écris... Bonne lecture, les gens !**

* * *

**ARE YOU STUPID ?**

* * *

**OS, America Centric  
**

**A**mérique était en train de déguster un hamburger sur la terrasse d'un fast-food. Il était aux environ de midi, et il avait tellement faim, sa réserve personnelle ne lui suffisait à peine à soulager sa faim. Il mangeait tranquillement, et il entendit des ricanements, plutôt des gloussements féminins , il l'observa la source de ses ricanements. Il avala le tout du pauvre hamburger mangé en moins de deux minutes. C'était un groupe de filles (le mot groupies serait mieux adapté) qui s'était tenu juste derrière lui, elles n'étaient donc pas très éloigné de lui. Il se retourna désormais d'un geste plus vif qu'un simple coup d'œil. Dans sa main, il avait un gobelet en plastique avec une paille de soda, le comportement de celui-ci fit rire de plus belle ces dernières. Il les observa d'un regard interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi elles riaient. Il nota qu'elles regardaient toutes dans sa direction, mais il était au bout de la terrasse, personne devant lui. Peut-être était-ce un oiseau ? Ou un crétin qui parlaient par la fenêtre ? Mais il ne vit aucun oiseau voler, et il n'y avait personne par la fenêtre.

- Rohh, regardez-le... Quel paumé de la vie ! Vous avez vu comment il mange ? Quand il boit ? Gloussa l'une d'entre elles. Il l'observa, elle était une de ses pâles copies qu'il avait pu voir dans des films d'horreur celle qui se fait tuer en premier en se faisant manger la tête, avant de se retrouver déchiquetée par les survivants de cette attaque qui n'éprouvent que du plaisir à la voir ainsi...

- Hum ? Fit l'Américain en voulant connaitre le sujet de ses rires. Et c'était repartit pour un tour ! Elles riaient aux éclats, tous les rires se firent de plus en plus sonores. Des ''Et en plus il sait pas de lui qu'on parle ! , Quel crétin ! , Si tout le monde était comme lui, je sais pas ce qu'on deviendrai ! '' pouvaient s'entendre.

- De qui vous parlez, les filles ? L'une d'entre elles (qui n'était pas celle qui l'avait traité de_ paumé de la vie_) lui répondit difficilement tellement que le rire lui en empêcher

- Mais de toi, débile ! Amérique tiqua légèrement, c'était lui ! Le sujet de leurs moqueries, de leurs rires, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qui ne le savait pas avant de l'avoir demander ! Il se sentit vraiment bête sur ce coup là... Une moue honteuse apparut sur le visage du blond.

- Et regardez le... Il a besoin d'une petite consolation ? Hein ? Ironisa une brune à l'apparence plus que grossière, elle avait abusé sur le maquillage

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Geignit-il toujours honteux

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

- Mais, heu... J'vais vous prouver que je suis pas si paumé que ça ! Proposa le jeune Américain maladroitement

- On peut toujours essayé... Si tu te trouves une copine, ça pourrait prouver que quelqu'un voudrait de toi, car sérieusement, t'es loin d'être un bon parti. Tu nous trouvera tout les samedis vers 15h, tu peux toujours essayé, si tu as une fierté...Il les observa d'un air doublement interrogateur, curieusement les mots : copine, vouloir de lui, être un bon parti résonnait dans sa tête.

- Vous voulez que je me trouve une copine ? C'est pas sorcier ! J'en ai déjà, et beaucoup en plus ! Sourit-il niaisement, mais le rire de ces dernières redoublèrent d'intensité comprenant qu'il n'avait pas compris le terme du mot_ ''copine''._

_- _Mais, t'as pas pigé, toi... Une copine, c'est celle qui a beaucoup de chances d'être la femme de ta vie, ta femme, celle avec qui tu vas faire des gosses, celle avec qui t'aimes passé du temps, quand ton cœur s'affole dès que tu l'as voie dans ton lit... Expliqua l'une d'entre elle.

- Mais c'est... Commença le blond

- Mais tu la fermes, oui ! Va te chercher un copain qui va t'aider...

- Mais je n'aime pas les hom...

- VA TE CHERCHER UN AMI QUI VA T'EXPLIQUER ! Hurlèrent ces dernières exaspérées de son comportement plus que bête...

* * *

**A**mérique finit son récit, sous l'acquiescement de France. Cela faisait deux jours, qu'il cherchait un moyen de mieux comprendre, avant de se dire, que France pourrait lui être utile... En même temps, il n'avait pas le choix, il faut prouver à ses ennemis qu'un héro accepte n'importe quel défi, surtout quand il s'agit de se trouver une donzelle ! Les héros ont tous une petite chérie, non ? Alors pourquoi, lui en avait pas comme les autres héros ? Il était temps, de changer la donne. Espérons que France ne lui trouve pas une femme qui soit en chaleur, car, commencer trop _brusquement _les choses, n'avancerait à rien. Et puis prouver qu'un héros soit tombé si bas pour se trouver une femme aussi peu... comment dire... de seconde zone ?

Bref, ce que vous voulait Amérique, c'était au moins se trouver une copine pour au moins un jour pour l'exhiber un peu, le reste... Eh bien lui importait peu d'importance. Tant que tout le monde reconnait qu'il a au moins une amie, ou alors une qui joue au moins la comédie. Mais Amérique n'avait pas trop la dégaine d'un type aussi sournois. Il était naïf, et jouer au jeu des mensonges n'avancera à rien, si ?

- Je vois, Amérique, tu as besoin d'une femme... Mais as-tu jeté un coup d'œil à mon bouquin : La séduction pour les nuls ? Proposa France avec un sourire en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule, comme si il allait devenir un homme, un vrai...

- Heu... Bah, non. Je dois ? Dit-il perdu, alors qu'il venait d'entamer la discussion juste après le récit.

- Mais bien sûr que tu dois ! S'exclama France d'un air outré. Le Français sortit son livre (de nulle part, juste l'abominable logique des animes/mangas) et le donna à l'Américain.

- Fais-en bon usage. Je compte sur toi. C'est un grand pas vers la vie que tu fais là. Exagéra France avant de s'éclipser laissant un Amérique perplexe, si France disant vrai il retrouverait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour draguer et se trouver une demoiselle. Il s'assied sur la chaise la plus proche de lui, et ouvrit doucement le manuscrit qui faisait une bonne centaine voir plus de pages. Voilà, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas l'aider, de toute manière il allait griller des étapes, un héros comme lui devrait bien s'en sortir. Et commença la lecture du livre tout neuf, avec une couverture assez...explicative sur le sujet du livre (Amérique ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de l'image, mais ça c'est une autre histoire).

* * *

**Page 1** : _Où trouver les jolis femmes ?_ _Les jolies femmes se trouvent partout (hormis quelques exceptions) ! Mais la plupart du temps elles se trouvent dans des parcs, vous pourrez en trouvez certaines les jours ensoleillés. Vous pourrez aussi en trouver en allant dans des bars, la jolie serveuse à le don de la discussion, n'hésitez pas à discuter avec cette dernière ! Sinon, vous pourrez aussi en trouver vers les quartiers où se trouvent de nombreux magasins textile, les femmes adorent (en général) acheter des vêtements, mais faites attention à ne pas les suivre au rayon ..._ Le blond s'arrêta dans sa lecture, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Bien, bien, on en trouve dans les bars, dans les parcs, dans les magasins textiles... Conclut-il mentalement. Bref, il avait finalement compris. Il continua sa lecture sur la page suivante.

**Page 2 : **_Comment aborder une femme ? Voici une étape très importante ! Alors évitez les sujets sensibles tout d'abord, un ''Bonjour'' ou un ''Bonsoir''_ pour _commencer pour prouver que vous êtes poli. Ensuite dîtes-lui comment se comporte t-elle aujourd'hui, si elle va bien, où si elle a un problème. La plupart du temps, la demoiselle dit qu'elle va bien. Si elle ne va mal, réconfortez-la en évitant de parler de son problème. Elle finira par l'avouer elle-même, ou au contraire elle pense que vous vous en fichez de ses douleurs. Si ça tourne mal, expliquez-lui que vous comprenez votre maladresse que vous ne voulait pas lui faire plus mal en racontant la source de ses problèmes. Ensuite n'hésitez pas à l'écouter, prenez un air attentif à son flot de mots, car elle vous parlera, vous pourrez après son temps de parole. Elle parlera souvent de sa malheureuse vie, la source de ses problèmes..._ Amérique sauta toute la suite en notant qu'il fallait éviter les personnes qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux et décida de mieux reprendre la lecture vers le paragraphe reprenant les femmes qui allaient bien._  
_

_Si elle est heureuse dîtes-lui qu'elle si belle. Que l'homme qu'elle doit avoir à de la chance (regardez ses mains, et si vous trouvez une bague de fiançailles, saluait-là en disant que vous avez un problème, le tout poliment). Elle rougira, en disant que ce n'est pas vrai, insistez, enchainez sur les questions, en disant que quelque chose vous turlupine, par exemple : Je suis impolie, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté, et cette idée m'agace...'' Et à cet instant dites-lui votre nom et prénom. Elle le dira à son tour, et posez lui une question sur ce qu'elle aime, son métier, son travail, dîtes-lui que ce sont de bonnes choses, que vous aussi vous aimez telle chose... Et n'oubliez pas de lui proposez un rendez-vous le lendemain, ou après-demain chez vous, et donnez votre adresse sur un bout de papier (emmenez donc un bloc note et un stylo qui fait plutôt chic, au lieu de l'écrire en avance, celle-ci aurait des doutes en votre honnêteté, croyant que vous ayez tout prévu) . Et faites un salut poliment, en disant que vous avez hâte de la revoir. _Amérique termina sa lecture de la seconde page. Il avait compris ! Ce n'était vraiment pas très difficile au fond. C'était même d'une facilité que même un gosse sachant lire pourrait le faire ! Il songeait déjà à sauter les étapes ennuyeuses du bouquin, et lire ce qu'il lui intéressait et continua sa lecture...

* * *

**A**mérique se réveillait en sursaut grâce au bruit des passants, une dispute dehors. Il eût un glapissement de surprise avant de se rassurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il s'étira et retira le livre de ses genoux. L'Américain se redressa sur sa chaise, à quelle page s'était-il arrêté ? Ah, oui, la page 113, il avait passé plus d'une cinquantaine de pages se demandant quelle était l'utilité de toutes ces pages ? Il y avait sûrement des gens pressés comme lui ! Et ce livre devrait prendre deux jours, voir plus pour le finir. Amérique n'était pas vraiment un grand bouquineur des gros gros livres , et préféré largement les bandes dessinées... Il reposa le livre sur un bureau avant d'aller se coucher pensant qu'il avait des devoirs qu'un héro ne devait négliger (dont trouver une fille en détresse, mais seulement en détresse ! Rien de plus ! Si ?). Et même si ces filles l'avait assez humilié, il penserait à s'attirer leurs cris impressionnés avec son tout nouveau costume de super héro !

* * *

**NdA :** Oui, oui, c'est pas hyper, hyper bien... Mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de cet OS, malgré les fautes. Je reprendrai le tout avec un bêta. J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, la conclusion à la fin est assez... moyenne. Je voulais faire un Amérique qui respectait les conseils de France avant de me dire, que c'était bof bof, et qu'imaginer un Amérique en train de flirter m'a bien fait flipper... Finalement, je me suis dit qu'une simple conclusion devrait mieux convenir au personnage d'Amérique. Je ne m'attends pas à des avis très positifs, mais j'espère quand même que cet OS vous a fait un minimum sourire. J'ai voulu me frotter à l'humour et je peux vous dire que l'écriture de cet OS m'a bien appris des choses comme le fait que l'humour va devenir le genre principal de mes nouveaux écrits ! Je pense dès bientôt écrire d'autres OS sur Amérique et voir une fiction car c'est un personnage plutôt facile à introduire dans une histoire et le fait que je le trouve juste adorable ~. J'ai finalement décidée de publier cet OS avant le chapitre 2 de _Mauvaise perdante_, car je sèche un peu (mais l'inspiration va rapidement revenir, ne vous en faites pas !) ... A plus !


End file.
